Until We Meet Again
by Poxifill
Summary: Spike is finding it hard to cope with the death of his best friend and teammate. What happens after he goes home? Does he even go home? One-shot, song-fic.


_**A/N: Hello everyone! I bring to you a new story… I had to take a break from my other one so I figured I would experiment with this. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. As stated in my summery this is going to be a one shot song-fic story. Please enjoy! The song is Fix You by Coldplay. I am going to admit right now that I seriously love Coldplay and I figured this song would represent this the best… I am not sure that this song fits entirely with the plot but I figured I would give it a shot. Please don't forget to review! :D**_

__Spike's feet hit the pavement of the sidewalk with a force that one could think would break the pavement. He couldn't go home to his parents, not after today. His best friend had died. Spike felt every ounce responsible seeing that he could have done the weight transfer. He didn't know where he was going, he had lost all remembrance of where he was hours ago. Now, with his iPod blaring in his ears he kept running not sure where just somewhere far away.

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed**

**When you get what you want, but not what you need**

**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**

**Stuck in reverse**

Soon he had reached a familiar bridge, with his iPod still in his ears closing out any sounds the outside world may have to offer, he slowed down and walked over to it. As he stared out at the water he began to remember the horrible events that had led up to that day. Everything seemed right until the hot call. No one would have ever thought that they would be losing a good friend and team member at the end of it. He remembered the horrified looks in everyone's eyes. It was almost too much for anyone. He reached down into his wallet where a picture of Lou and himself at Lou's last birthday party. Spike had to sigh as he remembered when everything was perfect. God, would he miss the old days.

_"I could have stopped it Lou. You didn't have to go and do that! Everything would have worked out…" _he thought to himself.

**And the tears come streaming down your face**

**When you lose something you can't replace**

**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**

**Could it be worse?**

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

_**"**__Lou, everyone is so upset. Sam just walked away, Jules started crying but Wordy, thought it would be good if he hugged her to prevent her from staring at the scene, Ed and Boss stood frozen, and me? Well we all know what I was going to do. I broke down crying, I mean come one Lou you were my best friend and team mate. You weren't supposed to die like that. We are going to miss you buddy."_

He looked down at the picture he was holding. Soon his eyes were blurred by the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes. As he looked out over the water he remembered all of the great times they had shared, all of the laughter that was passed among their selves, and the times that they wouldn't get to share.

Nothing will ever be the same. If only, was the only thing going through his head. Why Lou? Why today? All of the questions that would forever go unanswered. What was he supposed to do? Forget that Lou ever lived? Forget that today even happened? He couldn't even look at the SRU building without remembering everything that had happened.

**And high up above or down below**

**When you're too in love to let it go**

**But if you never try you'll never know**

**Just what you're worth**

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

Spike felt a hand on his shoulder, looking behind him he soon found himself standing in front of Ed. As he looked around, he saw that it was no longer daylight out but dark with only the lights of a nearby car. He looked down at his hand to find that the picture was now crumpled up. "Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Ed asked sympathetically.

"How… ho… how did you find me here?" Spike stuttered.

"I followed you. You looked like you were in pretty bad shape so I thought I would follow you…"

"To make sure I don't do anything stupid?" Spike finished.

Ed grinned. "So you're not thinking about doing anything, ah, stupid?"

"Not yet." Spike replied grimly.

"Good, boss and everyone else was pretty worried about you. Your mother called boss wondering where you were and if you would be home for dinner."

"What time is it?" Spike tried to find his phone only remembering that he left it back at HQ.

"Seven-thirty five." Ed glanced down at his watched

"We should get back?" Spike glanced back out towards the water.

"Probably, but take all of the time that you need buddy." Ed said over his shoulder as he head back towards his car.

_Well Lou, I am going to really miss you but it's great to have great friends like team one. I won't like this new rookie, but I will try to get to know them as much as possible. _Spike looked back towards Ed who appeared to be on the phone again. He held up the now crumpled picture in his hand, looking at it one last time, he threw it into the water below. _Someday again, we will see each other Lou._

**Tears stream down on your face**

**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**

**Tears stream down on your face**

**And I...**

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

Spike turned and walk towards where Ed was waiting. "Are you ready to go?" Ed asked.

"As ready as I will ever be." Spike frowned as he glanced back at the bridge one last time.


End file.
